Being consumed by HATE
by rogueon
Summary: the last thing that artemis said, never did she think it would come true, and never would she have ever thought it would hurt so bad, even with a father and sister they were more dead to her then her mom now. in the mist of all the hurt and tragedy is revenge really the answer? especially when you decide to spill the blood of your own. is hate stronger then love. spitefire!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. hey yall so here is one. its like getting really late and now i think i will hit the sheets so any way i hope i get lots of notifications and review that is if you all want me to continue this story... cuz i think this story would be quite good that is if you read ;) ahaha**

* * *

The night was cold and wet, it just started to rain lightly on a group of people were standing by a coffin slowly being put under ground. Other strange men started shoveling the dirt on to the coffin which was slowly turning wet and muddy due to the slight drizzle.

Megan, Zatana, Artemis, Wally, dick, Kaldur, Conner and a few other teen heroes stood by the grave, while there mentor stood behind them all in normal civilian clothes. Everyone was sad, some were even crying. After it awhile everyone started slowly clearing away the team would also, but only after…

"im sorry." Artemis said as she put her hand on the tomb stone, and walked away past her team not caring for anything or anyone right now. Zatana tried to reach out for her by following but dick held her back.

"The wounds are still fresh anything you say or do might just back fire." Dick said, Zatana understood what he meant probabl because she would understand what she was feeling in a certain way, as was Dick.

"I can't believe this" Megan cried.

"lets go home." Conner said putting a comforting hand around Megan while she led her head to rest and they went, followed by Kaldur.

"Things may just change, I wonder…" he walked and didn't bother to complete what he was thinking.

"ill catch you guys later." Wally said and he went the other way of his team behind Artemis "Artemis!" Wally called out to her, she stopped but didn't turn.

"I just want to be alone right now, ok" her voice was emotionless but yet you could feel the sadness within them.

She walked away, but Wally didn't stop, he followed from a distance. It started to rain heavy now, Artemis hugged herself the whole way home. It was cold her body could feel it but her mind was numb. Wally followed from a distance, at that moment he just felt angry, what can he do to help. Seeing her like this made him frustrated, but he can't.

Artemis got home, she was trying to put the keys in the door but had a hard time getting them in. and it pained her to stand outside, not physically but mentally things were sinking in the realization that she is home and that everything may change were slowly sinking in. the keys feel, Artemis let out a frustrated sigh, she bent down to pick it but, someone else was already picking it up and unlocking the door.

" I said I want to be alone." She said soflty.

"I know," he said opening the door, she entered in first he followed in closing the door behind him. He took off his drenching wet coat. Artemis just stood there with her back to Wally.

"I want to be alone." she said again, not bothering to take of her coat. She headed up the stairs leaving a wet trail behind. Wally could have left, instead just walked behind her in to the main room, she just stood there and looked at the room. Wally stood in front of her, it was the look on her face that worried him, it was her eyes. It was like something so bad has happened that no one can ever know, or can she explain her eyes had unspoken saddens. Unsure of what to do Wally helped her out of her coat. At first she didn't allow it but then let him take it off, she sniffed and coughed probably might be coming down with something.

"ill make you some soup."Wally said and now helping her to her couch. "why don't you just sit here ok" Wally was worried. It was only normal that she would be like this quite but yet broken never did he think she would become so fragile. A few mins later Wally was done making the soup be brought it out but she wasn't there on the couch.

The worried red head went looking for her, with the try of soup in his hand. He found her in her room standing by the window. He just as he got close enough she spoke.

"I want to be alone" she said softly and broken. He put the try down by the table, slowly turned her around. She had been crying, looking down and not at him she was still crying tears running down her face.

"ar-artemi-"

"I want to be alone" still saying those same words, crying she looked up at him "those were the last thing I said to her," she broke down crying and rubbing her eyes like a child. " the last thing, I didn't mean it" he held her by the shoulders tight.

"oh Artemis" he said soothingly

"im horrible, its my fault. I-I don't want to be alone. I-I cant…- cant…-" she couldn't complete her sentence she just cried into wallys rubbed her back until she pulled out to sneeze.

"Here have soup you'll feel better in the morning." She sat on the bed almost like a zombie while he fed her soup.  
When Artemis was done having her soup, he helped her into bed. Just as he was about to leave he felt something hold him back. It was Artemis while in bed she held his hand, they shared a moment, he rubbed her hand.

"stay. I don't want to be alone tonight" he bent down and brushed her hair behind her ear, Giving her a gentle smile for comfort, cupping her face looking intensely in her swollen wet eyes.

"you will never be alone" he said protectively, climbing into her bed and laying down being her holding her close and tight. "you have us. We are a family ok, and dont worry we will find sportsmaster, he will pay for what he has done dont worry. Now shh, sleep" He said stroking her hair, She softly weeper herself to sleep.

At that moment back at the grave yard.  
A girl under an umbrella stood in front of the tomb stone, she was probably 17 or 18 put a flower on the grave, wiped that one tear that was streaming down her face while walking away she took out the Cheshire mask from her pocket and threw it in the bin.

"no more" she said to herself, with that she disappeared in to the cold rainy night.

What was written on the tomb stone was:

Paula Brookes

A mother

May she rest in peace

* * *

**R.R!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Wally was slowly opening his eyes from his sleep trying to register things around him, what he saw was the back of a blond girl in a navy blue skirt who was trying to put on a white thank top. Wally got a good look at the bruises on her back before they were covered by clothing they were black and purple those bruises made him angry. She pulled her untied hair out from under the thank top, and then putting on a white shirt.

Slowly everything registered in his head, who, what, where and why. He rubbed his eyes and got up on his elbows looking around the room there was light coming in the room through the window, so this was the first time for him being in her room and he took in how simple it was, he even took notice of the other bed in her room which he found strange.

"your up?" Artemis said back still towards him, she must have heard them get up.

"yeah, (yawn) what are you doing, what's the time" Wally asked rubbing his eyes. Once she was done buttoning up her shirt she grabbed a jacket from the bed and turned around to face him.

"its 6:45-" she said looking at the time on her watch.

"what is that?" Wally asked immediately

"what?- a watch" she said confused looking at her wrist

"no I mean that. What are you wearing? Why are you wearing your uniforms?" Wally alert now sitting on the bed.

"I have school Wally" she said again turning around trying to avoid him. "just because my mom is dead doesn't mean my life is over" Wally grabbed her arm and spun her around causing her lose her balance.

"Artemis what are you doing!"Wally was every confused yet every strong on his hold on her.

"aah" she let out a sound of pain he immediately let go.

"oh sorry, I didn't mean to-" he said stepping back but then taking a step forward again. "Artemis last nigh-"

"last night I showed weakness." She said quick, but then he also replied quick as well.

"Weakness? Artemis your mother died!"

"yeah, MY mother."

"I don't understand?" Wally put a bothered hand through his hair was confused and worried that Artemis wasn't dealing her pain. "Why are you being like this?" she turned around and picked up the tie from the bed and started to tie it.

"you don't get it, this school, argh, this school." She couldn't really get the words right with her mind trying to tie that stupid tie that she oh so hated! Wally put a hand on her hands trying to fix that not, she took a deep breath. Wally went ahead and was doing her tie for her.

"Artemis " he said her name with so much love and concern for her, but she saw it as him taking pity on her and that she couldn't stand for.

"no you don't get it! My mom if anything was happy, happy that I was going to Gotham Academy. She saw this would help me to make a better life for myself. Something she never had and if I give up on this then I give up on her!" she said trying to remain calm and composed. He was done tying the blue tie, understood what she meant, but felt all this was to soon and it is unhealthy for her not to be dealing with grief.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulders but he just moved it away.

"I am getting late help yourself to whatever you want in here," she said picking up her school bag.

"will I see you at the cave?" she headed to the door but stopped.

"I don't know" she said lowly, and went out. Wally plopped on the bed and took out a frustrated sigh.

"how can I help you Artemis if you just won't let me in" Wally said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

Can't function they killed Wally I'm gonna be on fire tomorrow with a new story! This week all my other stories will come to an end! And I shall be a better writer to help and keep the fandom alive and being an honest and good responsible author.

I'm out and on my phone so I'm sorry about every thing I am an emotional wreck and need to sleep and once I'm up I will upload the story and quickly Finnish them so I can give you all something much better I owe that tO The fandom. Also I'm alone in my place for I alone am a yj lover also at school. I know this will sound weird but I need someone to talk to about all this it's annoying me if anyone knows of good good rp sites or a chat room or something I would really appreciate it :yj thank you all for your support over the time


End file.
